1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for determining the proper golf club lie angle to be utilized by an individual golfer.
2. Prior Art
The technique for playing a winning golf game may be summarized in one simple rule: hit the ball properly. As with similar, all-encompassing rules, this rule is easier stated than practiced. Golfers buy expensive clubs, take lessons, read books, and watch video recorded instructions all with the intention of learning to strike the ball properly. The prior art is replete with devices which will inform the golfer of where on the face of the club impact was made with the golf ball; or, whether the line of swing of the golf club was true with respect to the intended direction of flight of the golf ball. The prior art, however, has not adequately addressed the problem of the selection of the proper club lie angle to compliment the individual stance and stature of the golfer utilizing the club.
The lie angle of a golf club may be defined as that angle which the shaft of the club makes with the bottom surface of the golf club. Another way of picturing the lie angle would be to define it as the angle which the golf club shaft makes with a surface when the bottom edge of the golf club is resting on the surface. To strike a golf ball properly it is important that the ball be struck by the central area of the golf club and that the lower edge of the golf club be parallel to the surface on which the ball is resting at the instant of contact of ball and club. If the lie angle of a club is improper for the golfer using it, the bottom edge of the club will not lie parallel to the surface on which the golf ball is resting at the instant of impact between club and ball.
It is the intent of the invention to provide means and method whereby a golfer may select that golf club having the proper lie angle for his own use.